Fairy Tales
by KL-Felicia
Summary: Lacus was about to get married to another guy. Does happy endings only occur in fairy tale? What will Kira do to prevent her from going through the wedding? OneShot. KxL


**Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam seed/destiny.**

**Fairy Tales**

"She left me, she left me for him, and she's never coming back." Kira concluded to himself.

He was her arranged fiancé. She couldn't stand to betray him. She always believed that she loved him, but he tried telling her that it wasn't true; he tried explaining that she was the one he truly loved and he was the one she truly loved.

All he got in return for that comment was a slap across the cheek. A slap to remember. He couldn't forget the slap given by his pink princess, Lacus Clyne.

It was predictable, but unforgettable. He never knew that she would've done this. All these time, he believed that what ever they harbored for each other in their hearts was mutual love. How wrong he was.

Her attachment to her fiancé was far stronger than what he expected. It was her father's dying wish to see them married.

She remembered that and protested against countless of attempts made by Kira to tell her that it is actually him she loved.

She remembered her wish by her father to marry her fiancé, he remembered this small wish, but she forgotten the larger part of the wish.

A wish that he truly wanted her to fulfill, even before his death bed. What he truly wanted was for her to be happy.

He wished for her to marry her fiancé to combine their companies. But to him, a daughter's happiness counts.

She took to consideration about her love for Kira. Every time they hugged, they couldn't get their arms off each other. Each time their lips touch, they would feel intoxicated.

They tried to accept each other's love many times, they tried to take one step out, when they were making out, when they were a step to making love, she would suddenly withdraw and push him away.

There she go, running away from what she truly yearn. The love they could share. The love that Kira and her could share together.

She ran away from him once again, back to her house. A place of memories. She couldn't believe what is actually happening. She loved Kira. She wanted their love to be fulfilled, but she couldn't break her father's heart.

But from her father's point, what she's doing, is breaking his heart even more. His wandering soul may be in heaven, but his eyes are on the Earth.

He couldn't leave to see his foolish daughter suffer. He couldn't rest peacefully to see her life in bitterness everyday.

She cried alone, her bright pink hair didn't seem as bright as always, it was dull. She locked herself up every night despite staying in a spacious apartment all by herself.

Why couldn't she be with Kira? She questioned herself. Then again, she wanted to be the one to complete her father's dying wish.

Her door bell rang. It didn't take half a brain to think who it could actually be. She approached to open the door to see a familiar brunette standing by the steps.

"Lacus." He could only let out. He couldn't say anything else seeing her figure turning her back against him walking into the living.

She tried to avoid his gaze, but what she couldn't hide was the red swollen eyes. It was no longer bright cerulean, it was dull gray. She's been crying, and he knew it.

She cried every night. She used to call him whenever she feels down, but she quitted doing so ever since the day he expressed his feelings for her.

"Lacus" he let out again. "I know you love me" He tried at it once more, his heart breaks to know that she loves him, but is avoiding him for her father's dying wish. His heart aches to see her tears flowing all the time.

For what is she doing this for? He didn't quite understand her. He didn't understand why she would keep rejecting him despite his faithful attempts of winning her back with his heart.

Never once did he hurt her, never once did he lied to her, never once did he betrayed her.

She rejected him time and again. "What are you doing here, Kira?" She managed to ask after minutes of boring silence starts to fill between them.

"To take you back with me." He replied. "Come back to me." He pleaded.

She shook her head despite her heart protesting against her actions. She knew that she loved him, but she told herself that it was her fiancé she loved; it was her that her fiancé loved isn't it?

"Do you really love your fiancé?" Kira asked. He wanted to confirm his thoughts.

Her head nodded at this comment. She knew that she's deceiving herself, but she'd rather do this than let her father in heaven down. She didn't want him to be disappointed.

"He loves me too." She said dully.

"Yes, he loves you as much as he did to other girls, Lacus." Kira said tracing his fingers on her face to her cheeks and cupped them within his muscular fingers turning her face where he forced her to look straight into his eyes.

"How many times have you seen him kiss another girl?" Kira asked her again.

'I don't know." She said. She knew that she's caught him kissing another girl countless of times, she caught him betraying her so many times that she lost count of it.

She didn't want to accept the fact that her fiancé was unfaithful towards her. She always believed that if she didn't mind it, if they got married, things would work out fine.

"He promised that he would stay true to me." She cried in his arms. "He promised that he wouldn't be unfaithful." She said.

"Stop lying to yourself, Lacus." Kira tried to keep in face to what he's been trying to say. "Stop hurting yourself."

Lacus shook her head wildly while pushing Kira away with as much strength as she could muster.

Kira withdrew, but pounced onto the girl with his muscular body hovering over her small frame. He could feel her protests, but he didn't care.

Lacus could feel Kira's warmth over her body. The warmth that she always wanted. The warmth that no one other than Kira could give her; but she struggled under him, she didn't want to betray her husband to-be.

He slowly lowered his lips to hers as it pressed down. Just like he predicted, just like he foresaw, it was cold, stiff and loveless.

"What does that prove?" She asked him in curiosity of what the larger boy has in mind.

"Love." He simply replied. "Now do you believe that my feelings towards you are true?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. She couldn't believe that Kira is actually in love with her. He was drop dead handsome. He was muscular; he was well built and is a killer in school. Why would a hunk fall for her? She is not drop dead gorgeous. She is even an engaged woman.

Kira read her through her ever truthful eyes. He was disappointed. Why would she think that way? He loved her. In his eyes, she was gorgeous alone. She didn't believe his feelings for her.

It truly broke his heart to know this truth as he once again lowered his head to plant another kiss on her lips.

He was meant to do the same thing over and over again until she would believe his love towards her. All Kira wanted was for her to try going out with him and cancel the engagement with that bastard.

He once again broke his kiss with her. She did nothing but stared into his eyes searching for clues to see the purity behind those words.

She found no lie, they are all pure, and they were all from his heart. "Do you care for me?"

"I've cared for you in all my life" He replied. He was being serious.

"…"

"Past tense!! Very well, it's all in the past." She shouted struggling to get out of his strong grasp and firm grip.

"Listen up Lacus; I used to care for you. Now I _love_ you! I love you…" He explained. He couldn't stand to lose his princess to an unfaithful guy. She didn't deserve this.

"Kira see, I'm getting married next week. You're invited for my wedding. I hope you would be there too." Lacus said to him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll be there. I'll personally see that you won't go through that wedding." He confirmed his words before letting go of her, leaving the house.

Lacus sat there, crying. She didn't know why all of these are happening. She loved Kira, but she couldn't be with him. "Sorry Kira…I love you too." She whispered under her breath.

Lacus ran up towards her bedroom opening her drawer, retrieving a box out of it. It contained all the memories of her and Kira. She slowly opened the lid to the box.

There, her tear that was formed up once again fell onto the photo she was holding onto, a photo of Kira playing with her. On the other hand, it held a necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

Kira gave it to her two years ago, she remembered telling him that she liked it, but she couldn't get it as it was too costly. Kira scrimped and saved to buy it for her, to earn that little smile that comes out of her face.

She placed the necklace around her neck while clutching onto the pendant. She made up her mind. She is going to give Kira another chance, on her wedding day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**On the wedding day**

The day of the wedding is supposed to be happy, well it was. The guests were all well dressed and well-prepared with smiles on their faces.

Not all that are well-prepared were happy. Lacus wasn't. Another tear fell from her eyes. She was in her wedding gown now. She wanted to wear this with Kira as the groom. She wanted the one who walked down the aisle together with her to be Kira.

All these could be changed, if Kira made the right move later on. It could remain permanent. It may not happen at all. It all happened in fairy tales, but does it happen in real life?

All the happily ever after stories, will they reflect on their story? Or are they just a bunch of lies to tell children that true love suffice?

The host announced the commence of the wedding as the door opened. She walked down the aisle alone with Jake waiting at the front. The one she was going to marry.

She saw Kira, he was seated in the front seats. His heart was aching. He knew that she wasn't happy about the wedding. Her eyes were tearing threatening.

She was gorgeous in her gown. She was stunning, but something is missing from all the beautiful appearance. The pure smile she always held. The fake one on her face may look genuine, but it is definitely not in Kira's eyes.

Kira's seen her true smile many times, the times when they were together. Those smiles slowly faded and were reduced to the fake one she always wore on her face these days.

She suffered a lot of heartaches, but he did as well. The scrapes in his heart, the cuts in his heart were when he was refused by Lacus.

Now it isn't plainly a cut. It was a stab, a stab through by a dagger, and its going deeper in every minute the wedding is proceeding on.

It's within moments now before the priest announces the procedure to a newly wedded couple. He could take action and take her away with him and run away. Or he could just sit there letting her become another man's wife. It would be the day where he would be drowned within the tears of deep regrets. It would be the day where the girl he loved in all his life disappears from his heart.

"Mr. Jake Yamashita, do you hereby promise to be faithful and to take care of Ms. Lacus Clyne in all her life?" The priest asked.

"Yes." He didn't hesitate to reply, but his voice was filled with dishonesty. Kira could just tell. Jake never truly loved Lacus. He only married Lacus because of her family's wealth.

The priest then turned to Lacus. "Ms. Lacus Clyne, do you hereby promise to be faithful and to take care of Mr. Jake Yamashita in all his life?" He asked.

This is the moment of truth. Kira observed Lacus for a moment. There was no reply. She is hesitating.

"Wait??!! She's hesitating??!!" Kira is silently jumping in happiness.

Lacus let a tear drop from her eyes. She couldn't make a decision. She couldn't see Kira moving too. She knew that fairy tales were just too good to be true. Things like that could only happen in fairy tales.

All these time she believed that Kira would appear to save here from this predicament, but how wrong was she, not only was he not making a move, he was a coward.

She was about to make her promise when she felt someone grabbing her hand running out of the ballroom. It was Kira. 'Could it be true?' She asked herself.

It was the happiest day in her life. Kira is actually going to run away with her. The crowds watched and were all stunned at the sudden situation. They didn't expect something like this to happen.

Jake was boiling in his heart. His wealth, everything he worked hard on the Clyne's fortune is going down to the drain. "Damn that Yamato!" he cursed silently.

He never liked Kira. He never liked his family. The Yamato's company was a rival to theirs for a long time. They were always richer and superior. He felt that Kira was taking away everything from him, now even his wife.

Kira and Lacus ran like they never did before. Never again would they want to separated from each other.

The fairy tales were true after all, Lacus concluded. She believed in them. She finally got what Kira meant by personally seeing to her not getting married. She could only smile at her wrist being held on tightly by Kira's strong hand.

Kira led her to his house where he pin her onto the wall with force kissing her lips lovingly slipping his tongue into her lips.

Lacus was beyond shock. She didn't realize that this was going to happen, but she returned the kiss anyway.

Kira drew away from her reluctantly before apologizing. "I'm sorry Lacus; I just couldn't stand to see you getting married to…" He was about to finish his sentence when Lacus place a finger onto his lips.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I was hoping you'd do that anyway." She said with tears forming in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy and happiness.

"I feel loved whenever I'm with you. I want to hold on to that feeling forever." She continued and placed her lips onto Kira's once more.

Kira was shocked beyond words could explain as he slowly recovered from it and smiled lovingly at her. "I love you, and I always will." He said.

Their lips were about to draw close again when there was a bang on the door. Both of them know very well who it is.

Kira went to open the door only to receive a punch square in the face as he took a couple of steps backward.

Jake went towards Lacus and held onto her bare arm tightly, pulling her out of the house. The grip on Lacus is really hurting her arm as she tried a lot of useless attempts to free herself from his hold.

Jake was toned, but not as toned as Kira was.

Kira saw Jake's actions as he felt steam building up within him. He went up to Jake to punch him in the stomach and gave a blow on his head knocking him out cold.

Kira then carried Jake out of his house before closing his door shut, returning to Lacus's side.

"Thanks Kira." Lacus whispered hugging him tightly. "I've been lost in my father's wishes for so long. I've been owned by a man for so long. It feels good not belonging to anyone now." She said.

Kira smiled. "You do, you belong to me." He said to her while stroking her hair lovingly. He used his hands to scoop Lacus up in his arms while heading towards the couch.

Lacus struggled to get out of his hands, but her weak attempts failed miserably. "Kira! Put me down now!" She shouted playfully.

"Sure." Kira smirked while placing the small framed girl onto the sofa before hovering over her small figure.

"Are you ready for this? Ms. Clyne? 'Because you're going to belong to Mr. Yamato now." He smiled down at her.

**A/N: I didn't actually plan on another OneShot so quickly, but I an idea hit me when I was listening to this song. Yeap. It was definitely sweet and beautiful. I hope you liked this story. Then again I notice that my story always ends at this very same scene. I won't continue. The rest is up to your imagination. Let your brains run wild. I won't continue writing from here lest changing my ratings, so please R&R. **


End file.
